A household automatic bread maker has hitherto been most commonly known as a heating cooker including a stirring function (see, e.g., Patent Document 1). This kind of heating cookers includes a rice cooker configured to stir rice grains at the time of rice washing and rice cooking to achieve uniform water absorption and heating (see, e.g., Patent Document 2) and a multifunctional heating cooker configured to be capable of both rice cooking and bread-making (see, e.g., Patent Documents 3, 4). These heating cookers are normally configured to rotate a blade for stirring in a cooking container to perform operations of “mixing” or “kneading” a heating-target object.